In an electronic control device having a substrate and a housing, it has been conventionally known to divide a region of the substrate into a power region in which power-system components such as an electric field effect transistor are disposed and a control region in which control-system components such as a microcomputer are disposed on a plane of the substrate. Such an electronic control device is, for example, disclosed in JP 2011-103445 A.